Whiskey Girl
by Chronicles of an Insomniac
Summary: Based on Toby Keith's Whiskey Girl. Just a fun little fic with our favorite Transgenics. Enjoy!


**So I was listening to Toby Keith's Whiskey Girl, and this sort of just popped into my head. It's not how I planned it coming out, but apparently I have no control over my muse. Shocker.**

**D/C: I own nothing. Sad...**

**Whiskey Girl**

* * *

Alec watched as Max walked into Crash. He'd been there for the better part of an hour with Sketchy, just killing time. It was his turn to get the beer so he was leaning against the bar waiting for the pitcher. She blew in through the doors, her presence drawing the attention of everyone in the bar. Something was different about his Maxie tonight, and it wasn't just the tight jeans she had on, or the top that showed off her chiseled stomach. She had a look on her face like she was ready to tear the place up, in a good way.

She walked up to the bar, next to him, but not looking at him. "Hey Zander, get me a double shot of whiskey?"

The bartender nodded, "Sure thing Max. You out for a good time huh?"

She smirked, "Maybe."

Alec's brow creased a bit. "So, didn't know you were on a first name basis with the barkeep here Maxie." _Or that said barkeep would know what your moods were just by your drink._

"This was my hang out long before you were in Seattle Alec, and there's a lot you don't know 'bout me." She winked and strode off with her drink towards the table, which now held OC as well as Sketchy.

Alec stared after her, _Oh really?_ His eyebrows raised, he grabbed the pitcher Zander put in front of him, and followed her.

"Hey Baby Boo." OC greeted him as he sat down.

"Hey Cindy, Max here said an interesting thing, I was wondering if you could clear it up for me."

"Shoot." The girls shared a look. Max quirked her lip but didn't say anything.

"She said there was a lot I don't know about her." he had been looking at Max, but now he turned his gaze to OC, "Since I know I know more than most, I was wondering what she could be hiding from me."

His voice was curious but it had an edge to it that Max couldn't figure out. Instead of worrying about it, she just downed her drink, and stood up. "I'm gonna go dance. Don't spill all my dirty secrets Cin." She laughed and with a swing in her hips she wondered off to the dance floor.

Alec was now completely dumbfounded. Cindy laughed at his expression, "Close your mouth boy, you gonna catch flies."

"Uh, yeah right. So what do I not know about our, delightful Miss Max?" He asked with a grin.

"That's a long list baby. You've only known her for what, a year? She's been living here for close to five. I don't even know everything, and I room with the girl. And before you say anything I ain't talkin' 'bout all her Manticore mumbo jumbo. I'm talkin' about her. Girl's got so many layers you'd think she's an onion." She pursed her lips, and took a drink of her beer.

Alec stole a glance over at Max while she was drinking. She'd apparently gone back up to the bar and took whole bottle of whiskey out on the floor with her. She was surrounded by a group of people, laughing, and dancing, and acting nothing like the stick-up-her-butt Max he usually saw. His lips twitched into a smile, and he found himself wanting to go have fun with her.

OC saw the look on his face. "She used to be like that a lot more of the time."

"What?" Alec zoned back in on his friend.

"Before she met Loggie-boy she acted like she is down there most of the time. You rarely caught her without a smile on her face. She lived every moment to its fullest, like she was never going to experience it again."

"She was afraid of being caught, so she wanted to experience everything before it happened." Alec mused out loud.

"Gee, who does that remind me of?" OC gave him a very pointed look, grabbed her beer and walked over to a blonde chick that had been checking her out all night.

Alec sent a half-hearted glare after her, and then stood to make his way over to Max.

_Hey we're going out dancin' she's ready tonight,_

_So damn good lookin' boys it ain't even right, _

_And when bar tender says for the lady, _

_What's it gonna be?_

_I tell him man..._

A pre-Pulse country song was playing over the speakers, and Max was singing every word. It had been one of the first songs she heard when she moved to Seattle, and it had stuck with her. She requested it whenever she was in an amazing mood like she was tonight. That and a bottle of the best whiskey in the bar, and she was set up for some partying. She used to do this a lot, but she'd fallen out of the fun routine to stay safe, and protected. But tonight she needed a good night out. To just let herself be, and whatever happens, happens. Tonight she wouldn't have a care in the world, except when the bottle ran dry.

She sensed Alec coming up behind her, so she spun towards him. She took a swig from her whiskey and grabbed the front of his shirt to pull him close enough that they could talk without screaming at each other. Even with their transgenic hearing the music was too loud to hold a conversation. "You're so curious Alec. Asking questions about me." A quick grin, "Better be careful, curiosity killed the cat you know."

Alec laughed, "While I appreciate the concern, you're wrong. Stupidity killed the cat, curiosity was framed."

Max threw her head back and laughed, and Alec smiled at the sight. She looked back at him, "Come on Pretty Boy, dance! I've seen you do it before so don't deny you can't."

"No denial, it's just—"

"Just nothing! No problems tonight. No worries, fears, or regrets. There is only drinking, dancing, fun, and loving every minute of it. Okay?" Alec looked in her eyes and saw that while she had fully committed to this idea, it was more than that. She needed it. She needed the release.

"Alright, prepare to be awed."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

The two friends stayed out on the floor for an hour, their agreement holding true. They had gradually gotten closer, and the group around them had doubled. Everyone wanted to bask in the joy of life that poured off the two of them. They played pool, foosball, and Alec even convinced Max to sing karaoke with him. Some song called _Eye of the Tiger _or something. They did exactly what they said. They drank, danced, and had a good time.

Cindy watched her friends all night. They'd come back to the table after awhile, and gotten Sketchy to play pool with them. It was good to see her best girl having fun for once. It had been too long. And it didn't surprise her in the least that the fun had come after Roller Boy had left the picture. Or that Alec was the one to ride shot gun during the night of crazy fun. _Girl finally figured out who she belongs with. _She thought, "And it's about damn time." She said aloud. She drained her cup and walked over to chill with her boo's.

* * *

**Review if you want, it's always appreciated. Does anyone know why I chose that song for them to sing? If you do leave it in the review, and you get a vir****tual cake!**


End file.
